Go
by Mackenzie Starzik
Summary: BV, AU. The fact that he could destroy the very planet she walks on with his pointed finger makes no difference to her, because in her dreams he kills her every night and now she finally knows how to defeat him.
1. Prologue : Premonition

First, a slight introduction . . .   
This is my first DBZ fan fiction, and is going to be (mainly) Bulma/Vegeta. It's the AU fic where she somehow ends up on Vegetasei because it hasn't been destroyed and blah blah. I'm writing this type because it's my absolute favorite of the Vegeta/Bulma fiction genre. (it's big enough, we can call it a genre, right? )   
Of course lots of people tend to make this set up really dark . . . and I hate that.   
Let me tell you a bit about my perspective on the story, if it had happened this way.   
First off, since Vegeta wasn't kidnaped (I can't believe that's the right spelling...but my computer is telling me it is, how odd) and didn't grow up with Frieza, I'm going to assume he's not as hard as canon (the original series). I'm going to think, although he's still an ass, he's some what more in touch with himself (feelings wise). He's not going to be a puff though, don't worry. I still think, for added effect, Frieza would be around. I find it wrong to just eliminate a character without explanation (Ex - "This person, in my story, was just never born! Teehee!"), and so Frieza will be in this story.   
As far as Bulma, without Guku there in the beginning, I'm going to say her attempt to collect the Dragonballs has failed and she's now moved on to other means to try and find the perfect boyfriend. She either couldn't find them, or a more likely tale is that traveling off in to her space is her first choice in what to do about finding a boyfriend BEFORE trying to find the balls (laugh at my dirty joke...). Yes... I think that fits better. Whether or not I mention the Dragonballs at all in this story is still a question to me.   
Onto the physical changes in the story.   
Ages! Bulma is in her teens, and I'm really torn about this... I'm calling her eighteen right now (don't be shocked if I change it). I'm also going to close the age gap between other characters as well. Bulma is eighteen, Chi Chi is probably seventeen and a half, Goku will be...hmm...twenty-one? Vegeta will be the oldest, and I shall leave his age a mystery (It'll be somewhere between twenty and twenty-seven). Of course I'm only mentioning the main characters here, everyone else's age is still canon.   
Anyway, I'm going to honestly try and create a good fiction here. I'm notorious for never finishing a fiction I start..so..bare with me people. So far I've written a chapter and a half of this story, which is pretty good (for me). Don't be shocked if I scrap it half way through and start again, seriously, I might just do that.   
Anyway, just a warning . . . and a slight introduction. Now, so I don't bore you any longer (I wonder how many of you ACTUALLY just read this), here's the prologue.   


* * *

  
Prologue : Premonition  
_Do you think I'm crazy? //No . . . You're sad, not crazy.// WHAT DO YOU MEAN "I'm sad!?" //Look . . . I SAID LOOK!// Okay . . . so maybe this is all a bit excessive, but I'm lonely. That's normal! It's also normal to want love! //Is it normal to build a space ship, leave home, and travel ALONE to other worlds, just to get a boyfriend!?// _  
Bulma tossed in bed, trying to ignore the annoying voice of reason.   
_Yes! I believe love conquers all and so it's perfectly normal to try and find love at all costs! Leave me alone, and only talk to me when I work on my devices, I don't need your damn life advice. _  
Bulma waited with her eyes crushed together for a second, and when there was no responce she sighed happily. _Finally!_ She turned to her side and wrapped the covers around herself protectively, hoping tonight she could get some sleep.   
_– She was in a field, a blue field with tall grass, and the wind was blowing crazily, making that blue grass snap and lick her ankles. It was a nice crisp night, even if it was a bit cold. The moon was a red slice in the sky. Bulma felt so lonely though, and she hugged herself. It was then she noticed she was dressed in one of her best outfits, a long, blue silken gown she had bought in Milan. It was her favorite, it hugged her in all the right places.   
Suddenly, as the wind kicked up more she felt herself being pushed forward by it, and soon she was falling. Before hitting the ground though, she felt a pair or arms wrap around her, and gently take her back up. She sighed happily and leaned back, as if she knew the person behind her.   
She let the mysterious person caress her, and she felt so happy as he held her in his muscled embrace. It was so warm there . . .   
"Run." The shadowed figure whispered in her ear, his grasp on her loosened. She turned quickly,   
"Why!?" She looked to him, but he was cloaked in darkness.   
"Run!" He said with a more urgent tone, then spun her around and pointed to the sky. She looked, and with widened eyes saw the red moon was now bright crimson and full. At that sight, terror flew through her body and she started to run away from the man, as fast as she could.  
It was so hard to run though, the grass felt more like mud and it kept her feet from picking up quickly. The wind blew against her stride and it slowed her more, she could barely move, and she was so afraid. She could hear footsteps behind her, **No** . . . they got louder. **NO!** She gasped and felt something sharp drive itself through her back, she turned quickly and saw fire. _  
Bulma woke in bed, feeling her back arched, sweat dripped from her forehead and the sheets were twisted around her petite form. She sat up immediately, it was still night. The clock read two a.m. She sighed, these dreams just wouldn't quit! For the past couple months she had been having that same nightmare . . . each time it kept getting more detailed. She rubbed her back, and more painful. The dream started around the time she began to build her space craft. Some alien killing her while she was all alone on a foreign planet, it was her worst nightmare, simply because it might just happen. She sighed again, it was time for a walk.   


* * *

  
Well, how'd you like it? It's only the prologue... I'm fretting over the second chapter and I feel until I finish that I can't post the first chapter. :P 


	2. A Space Odyssey

Disclaimer : Don't own it, don't sue me. Rating : R - Of course that could change, for the better. ^_~ 

Chapter One : A Space Odyssey  
Bulma looked up and scanned the midnight sky, her azure eyes filled with excited emotion, 'Space...' she thought. Suddenly the still night churned and cold winds blew from behind, making her porcelain skin break out into goose bumps. She let herself shiver. Her heart was beating rapidly and although it was freezing outside she felt none of it. Tomorrow she would leave in a space shuttle she created herself, and in that ship she was to travel wherever she felt.   
She had been building up this day for months in her mind, and she was finally past the fear of leaving home, she was ready to jump in that ship and take herself wherever she wanted.   
Bulma was young, around eight-teen and her search for the perfect boyfriend (that had been going on for the past five years) had been so far fruitless.   
When she pitched the idea of traveling alone in open space ...her father absolutely refused. 'Of course...' she thought. Not that her father was over-protective or anything, Bulma could go anywhere she pleased.... on earth.   
But now, after those five long years, earth just wasn't enough. She then made her father a deal, if she could create a shuttle that he'd approve of he'd have to let her travel. Mr.Briefs thought this a very good plan, at the time he had no idea of Bulma's brilliance with technology. He knew she was a genius, but he really had no idea what she was capable of, poor Mr.Briefs. It only took Bulma 9 months to create her shuttle.   
Of course she told her father this little "trip" was just a way to stretch her growing legs and learn more about space and other cultures and civilizations, she would NOT mention her find-a-boyfriend ulterior motive.   
A smug grin broke on her face, "If there's no good men on earth, I'll have to find one somewhere else..." she spoke in a whisper to herself.   
She retired to her room, which was pretty much bare. She had put all of her fall, winter, and summer clothes in capsules. She left out the spring ones, as she was to wear those on board for the most part. She had also constructed special space suits prepared to take on everything from a changing gravity, to harsh climates, to acid-spitting aliens.   
Her make-up and other must have accessories were also packed up in capsules. It was true that most of her belongings were in storage on board her ship, but she hated leaving home without the perfect shade of lipstick or glittering pump - made her feel so unprepared.   
She smiled again, and she WOULD be prepared for this amazing Mr.right she'd find.   
There would be no sleep that night, she was so far from dreamland. She wanted to get up and dance around like a maniac.   
She sighed to herself and started to blush, her mind was clouded with fantasies of a strange yet handsome alien, taking her in his well-muscled arms and kissing her passionately. She wondered how exotic his planet would be, who he'd be... What if he was a prince?   
Didn't THAT top-off the fantasy? Not only would he be a handsome alien from an exotic other world, but he was to be royalty as well! Bulma laughed beside herself, this trip was looking better and better.   


* * *

Elsewhere, in another part of the universe...   
"You're getting better, Kakkarot..." Prince Vegeta grunted and laid a hard punch across his sparring partner's face.   
Kakkarot swung back and staggered, but not as much as he usually did. Of course Vegeta still took this as the perfect opportunity to swoop in and get the larger Saiyan on his back, then deliver relentless hard punches to his face and chest.   
Crying out in pain and turning to his side, Kakkarot gagged a bit then coughed, sending a large amount of blood flying out of his mouth.  
Vegeta smirked and stood, looking down he watched as the red substance spattered across the flawless ivory floor. "Had enough?" The form below him only coughed more. "You've got internal bleeding, Kakkarot." Vegeta looked up and nodded to two medics who were watching the fight, they were always on the side-lines of a match with Vegeta. They came and gently took Kakkarot away, he was to be put in the rejuvenation tanks, just like countless others who fought Prince Vegeta. Of course this person was his best friend, so his highness had gone easy on him, Kakkarot would only be in the tank for six hours (at the most).   
With no new fighters available Vegeta headed out of the royal fighting chamber and off to his bed. He had been fighting since five in the morning, and it was now midnight. He hadn't meant to go so long, but lots of things were on his mind and he wished nothing more than to forget them.   
Vegetasei was in trouble, (or used to be) the infamous Frieza monster had been wrecking havoc on the universe. The mad man was picking out planets and destroying them, keeping around only the ones he could use. No one knew when he would strike, but all planets had prepared for the invasion. Some of the weaker races collected rare items and anything else that might please Frieza enough to keep them spared. This had been the worst plan to have, as it was common knowledge that Frieza had (pretty much) everything he wanted. The stronger races were preparing for the attack by bulking up, and gearing every citizen for war. This is was what was happening on Vegetasei, until the call came in three months ago.   
Word was received that Frieza had been defeated in a far away quarter of the universe, he had been blasted (along with an entire galaxy) into the other dimension. This should have been good news to the royal family of Vegetasei, and it was to Vegeta himself, for about a second. That was until he saw his father, or more like, didn't. During those past months the man was locked in seclusion, and had been training only with himself. The king was the strongest saiyan on Vegetasei, and so it's not like training with anyone else would make him stronger.   
Then even after this news of Frieza's defeat the king still stayed in seclusion. This only confirmed to Vegeta that his father still felt the threat of Frieza's attack.   
The monster still being alive didn't surprise the prince either, for years on end they heard nothing but how strong this Frieza was, how totally invincible his powers were. The whole universe heard outstanding tales about Frieza blasting whole galaxies to pieces with just his pointed finger. Then months later they hear Frieza had been destroyed in some remote corner of the universe? Some remote corner known for nothing more but having a few dead suns and some albino farming communities? No, Frieza was still around. Even if he had now gone into seclusion, the danger was still there.   
Prince Vegeta hadn't seen his father in so long, which wasn't altogether unusual, but it did unnerve him, the man wasn't even present at meals!   
As Vegeta showered and moved into bed he remembered that he himself had forgotten to eat that day. He sighed, and hoped no one would notice his odd behavior. It wouldn't look good if all the royals suddenly acted bizarre, especially after all this good news. The whole rest of the planet was in rejoice, there were parties almost every night with the common people. Vegeta could hear their shouting and crackling fires (probably complimented with huge feasts), through his open balcony door. The parties never kept him up, he usually wore himself out during the day, and as a ruler he was happy to see his people content, so sleep came easily.  
He sighed again, if they only knew... He felt his stomach grumble, their feasts tonight were particularly sweet scented. He could smell honey roasted things, delicious fruit, and meat... He growled and sat up in his bed, he'd have to get something to eat.   


* * *

"Honey!" Mrs.Briefs called, "I have enough food for you on board for the next 6 months! As soon as you need more come home okay?" The poor, flustered blond woman looked on the verge of tears and she stood out front, with her husband at her side, preparing to see off their only daughter.   
"It's okay mom, I'm sure I can find food on other planets if I need it." Bulma smiled brightly, Mrs.Briefs only looked disappointed.   
Bulma had created a myriad of ingenious devices to aid her in her travels, one being a paper and coin copier, for those more civilized planets that used a currency.   
Bulma looked somberly at her father, who hadn't spoken barely a word to her at all yesterday.   
Mr.Briefs was staring at the ship, even after Bulma had constructed it he checked it over about a million times himself. He found no problems, the engine, if it should fail, was backed up by about 50 other propulsion units. Then if anything SERIOUS were to occur the ship's job was then to turn and head straight back to earth (at hyper speed, of course). He hadn't told Bulma of this new feature he installed, she would be angry at him for not trusting her. His gazed shifted when he noticed his daughter staring at him, "Well..." he barely got out as his throat tightened. He quickly looked to his feet, trying his best not to cry.   
Suddenly, Bulma launched herself forward into her father's arms and hugged him tightly, Mrs.Briefs crowded around her daughter and joined the group hug. Pretty soon all three of them were sobbing and shaking without control. "I'll miss you!" each yelled at different intervals.   
A few seconds later...   
A cough was heard in the background that broke the trio a part. Mrs.Briefs squealed in delight when she turned. Standing behind them with her face down turned but eyes staring straight ahead was Chi Chi.   
Bulma smiled, "You came to wish me-," she stopped in mid-sentence. At either side of Chi Chi's feet Bulma noticed two large bags, her gaze quickly sharpened, "Dad!? Mother!?"   
Mr and Mrs.Briefs laughed nervously and Chi Chi only blushed. Turns out Bulma's mother had invited Chi Chi on her daughter's little space adventure without telling her.   
"No. Way." Bulma spoke low and dangerously through gritted teeth.   
"But Bulma, honey!" Mr.Briefs spoke up, "I...We NEED someone there you protect you-"  
"I can protect myself!"   
"Chi Chi is much stronger than you dear, she could protect you a lot more than you could yourself!" At this Bulma scoffed and Chi Chi turned away, daring not to invoke Bulma's murderous temper any more.  
"And she can cook!" Mrs.Briefs piped up cheerfully, to which she received another glare.   
"What!? I can cook MOTHER!" Bulma snapped. At that everyone stood silent.   
"Yes," Chi Chi finally stepped up, "You can cook, ...just not well."   


* * *

Next Chapter : Bulma and now Chi Chi begin their space adventure, let's see how that works shall we? Meanwhile on Vegetasei, the prince is less than thrilled to learn he's about to take on all the roles and responsibilities of being a king - without actually BEING the king! King Vs. Prince!   
Yep, I'm gonna take me precious time in getting Bulma and Vegeta together, and ohhhh, you can expect angst as I slowly toy with their hearts! ^_^ Hoi, I just had a big change in plot actually...a twist, if you will. LMAO. Seriously though, I'm growing more and more disappointed in this story...ugh, don't you hate it when you think you write something *so* good then the next time you read it you feel ...it's the worst thing ever written? That's my perspective...oh and ff.net hates me.   



	3. And so it begins

Disclaimer : Don't own it, don't sue me. Rating : R - Of course that could change, for the better. ^_~ 

Chapter Two : And so it begins...  
It was officially day two of Bulma, and now Chi Chi's, space adventure. Bulma was sitting at the control panel painting her toe nails bright red while her friend was off elsewhere (Probably doing laundry), she herself was wearing a pair of rolled up jean shorts and a white tank top. So far everything had been...boring. Yesterday they had visited their first planet together, unfortunately it was inhabited by rodents and was mostly covered in water. They soon found that intelligent life was very hard to find. They had only been to ten galaxies so far, though, Bulma was quickly becoming depressed.   
She sighed and gazed out the giant window in her control room. "Where are you..."  
"I'm right here!" Chi Chi said happily as she walked in, Bulma nearly fell out of her seat in surprise and fright.  
"NOT YOU!" Bulma yelled and glared at Chi Chi, to which the other woman looked puzzled.  
"Then who?"   
Bulma's eyes widened for a second, "Oh. Er...no one." She quickly turned back in her seat.   
Chi Chi sat a tray with hot honey tea and some cookies on it beside Bulma and took a seat, "I made us a snack."   
The blue-haired teen forced a smile and took one of the cookies, the entire day her mood had been less than happy, and Chi Chi noticed.  
"Bulma...what's wrong? You seem sad."   
Ever since starting the trip Chi Chi had noticed her friend's bizarre behavior, she dismissed it at first, thinking it was just leaving home jitters. But soon enough, after visiting each new planet Chi Chi watched as her friend's already sullen attitude began to deteriorate more.   
"No, it's nothing..." Bulma said as she dipped a cookie in her tea, she hadn't told Chi Chi about her find-a-boyfriend thing. She was afraid if Chi Chi knew she'd tell Mr.Briefs and they'd get sent back to earth. Speaking of fathers...   
"Chi...how come your dad didn't come to see you off?" Chi Chi blushed for a second, to which Bulma gave a puzzled look. "I..er...I didn't want any of you to see him crying..."  
"He was crying?"   
"Yes. He was crying...a lot... I didn't want him to come and then be embarrassed later."   
Bulma was a little surprised, that giant father of Chi Chi's had been crying? Even her own father had managed to keep it in somewhat. Chi's father must've been crying a lot for her not to let him come and see her off.   
Like Bulma, Chi Chi was young. She was seventeen and a half though, a bit younger than her blue-haired hot-tempered friend. Chi Chi was also much stronger than Bulma though, and she attributed that to the fact of being raised by the Ox king.   
The two girls had been friends for a long time. Ever since they met at the international fighting tournament when Chi Chi was twelve. She had been there for her father while Bulma was there to find a boyfriend - something Chi Chi had never liked or approved of. She simply couldn't understand why Bulma was so adamant about finding a boyfriend. Marriage never seemed like something Chi Chi would like, though she had wanted a boyfriend when she was very little, she soon found that a domestic life would be less than exciting. In fact she herself thought it would be quite a boring existence, and to a warrior like Chi Chi, having no adventure or danger in one's life seemed horrible.   
But Bulma . . . she had none of that. She was a genius with potential to do amazing things, and yet she wasted all her time fretting over getting a boyfriend. Chi Chi didn't get that, and she concluded she probably never would.   
Sipping her tea and thinking about her current boyfriend situation Bulma felt her heart drop again, she was an impatient girl. It worried her that she hadn't found a guy yet.   
"Chi, how much clothing did you pack?"  
"A few outfits, why?" Chi Chi turned to her friend as she poured sugar in her tea.   
"Well...it's just that, I think we're going to be out in space for a long time...is all."   
"How long?"   
'However long it takes,' Bulma thought, "...a few years?" She heard a choking sound from her friend and whipped around to see Chi Chi spitting up tea.  
"YEARS!?" The raven-haired woman gaped.   
"Well...uh...yeah..." Bulma turned away slightly, internally damning her mother and father for letting Chi Chi along on this trip.   
"Bulma!" Chi Chi shouted, to which Bulma gave her undivided attention. "Why on EARTH would we need to be out here for YEARS!?"  
"Well actually...however long it takes..."  
"However long WHAT takes?" Chi Chi shouted again, and Bulma cringed a bit. Suppose it was time to let Chi Chi in on the plan.   
After a bit of softening up, Bulma explained to her why this trip was absolutely necessary.   


* * *

"Highness!" A rough-voice called, followed by a succession of hard bangs. Vegeta groaned beneath his white sheets and sat up in his bed, "WHAT!?" he yelled, making the window panes rattle.   
He heard a few muffled voices from behind the door then, "Uh...your presence is required in the main hall, ..s-sir."   
Vegeta blinked a bit and rubbed the crust from his eyes, "What? Why?"   
"Your presence is required."   
"Fine." The young prince said through gritted teeth, he lurched himself out of bed and set off to take a shower. He was never requested in the main hall... That was the king's room, it was where he conducted business. 'Odd...Why would they want-' The idea hit him like a ton of bricks. They wanted him to carry on business as usual, of course. That old bastard hadn't come out of seclusion and the imperials needed a ruler! He couldn't believe it! It was an absolute outrage!   
Soon a very pissed prince Vegeta was storming down the halls, towards the king's chamber, totally ignoring his call to the main hall.  
He was not yet a king but they wanted him to do all the work of one!? It was insane, outrageous, and totally unfair.   
Always the one to make an entrance, Vegeta used a ki blast and tore through his father's bedroom door. "FATHER!" He shouted and looked around. He noticed the disheveled state of the bed, the trash all over the floor, the walls were scratched and the drapes were torn nearly to shreds, the room was a total mess! Not to mention the foul odor...  
"What?" Said a gruff voice, and Vegeta watched as his father staggered out of the balcony and into his room. The man looked sickly and unwashed, his beard was very unkept (unlike him) and his hair looked greasy. There was food on his face and the white clothes he was wearing didn't look at all washed. Vegeta couldn't help but sneer in disgust. "Look at you! What's wrong with you!?" The younger man shouted. The king merely looked passively at him as he walked over to sit on his bed. "WELL!?"   
"Get the hell out." The king growled, but the prince stood tall.   
"You want me to do YOUR work now? I will NOT take on menial everyday tasks that are a king's responsibility if I am not the king!" He shouted again, his tone pissing off the king more and more by the second.   
"YOU WILL DO AS I SAY!" The older man shouted back, and in a split second stood in front of his son. He was about an inch taller than the boy and used that small space to establish as much dominance over him as possible. "I AM THE KING!"   
It was hard for Vegeta not to flinch, the king was both intimidating and reeking. Never the less, the prince stared him straight in the eye and spoke low, "I will not do your work, old man..."  
The king sneered back, "Very well..." his tone unnerved the prince. He knew something was up. "Then I have a task for you." There it was.   
The king stepped away from Vegeta and suddenly looked very awake. He looked around his room as if it was the first time he'd seen it in months. He mirrored the disgusted sneer Vegeta had earlier. "You know Frieza is still alive?"   
Vegeta, not blinking an eye, gave a curt nod. The king smirked, "Good. Then you're not like the rest of the idiot fools in this universe. Now...I've been training for months you know, trying to ready myself for this attack, but now that it's somewhat postponed . . ." The king paused and straightened himself, he was thinking very hard about something. ". . . I've heard a rumor, well more like a story . . . Whether it's true or not I do not know but am willing to take the risk if it is."   
Vegeta let himself relax a bit, he didn't like the way this was starting. "There are these magical...balls...they're known commonly as the Dragonballs. It's said that the person who collects them all will have a wish granted..."  
"A wish?" Vegeta echoed.   
"Yes, anything, the Dragon that is summoned by these balls is all supposedly all-powerful."   
As the king's back was turned Vegeta rolled his eyes. That was it, his father had finally cracked. It must've happened when the old idiot locked himself in this stinking room for months on end.   
"Father...I-" He began, but was cut off.  
"They're on a planet called Namek, and I want you to go there and find them."   
"FATHER!" Vegeta cried, his eyes wide. "That's insane! How do you know any of that story is true? You're going to send off your best fighter, in a time when Vegetasei might be attacked at any moment, to find some... some ...balls!?"   
"If you get them, and bring them back, we're guaranteed a victory in the fight against Frieza! Those balls can make both of us the most powerful beings in the universe..." The king turned to face Vegeta, something dark in his black eyes was twinkling, and it sparked something within the prince just as he heard, "We could be immortal . . . my son."   


* * *

"I can't believe it..." Chi Chi was aghast, "You built this entire ship, are out in open space, you left home, ALL SO YOU COULD FIND A BOYFRIEND!?" Chi Chi shouted and growled, she towered over poor Bulma and Bulma cowered before her.   
"W-well..." Bulma was scared, she had never seen Chi Chi so ma-...Okay, maybe she had. It's just that she had never been on the recieving end of it. She vowed to herself she never would be again, either.   
Without giving Bulma a good chance to explain Chi Chi stormed off, most likely to her room. This both disturbed and relieved Bulma. What would Chi Chi do now that she knew? The blue-haired teen swallowed hard and made a mental note to stay close to the control panel, incase Chi decided to phone home...   


* * *

Wee! Finished chapter three! *feels accomplished, even tho this story isn't getting reviews. -_- Oi, even with my suckier fics I'd at least have ten reviews by the end of chapter two. I don't know if I can blame it on myself...or the fact that I'm taking forever to just get Bulma and Vegeta even on the same planet, haha. It could be me updating the fic at 3:00am too, on a weekday. Hmm, no, I just suck. -_-   
Oi well, I finally have my personal site up! *is happy* , go see it!! XD I'm getting ready to update my other site too, . ^^   
Next chapter - The prince is thrown into his own 'Space Odyssey' against his will. He's to find the "Dragonballs," which may or may not be real, ( He's none to pleased about this whole ordeal ) on a planet called Namek. Meanwhile Bulma's ship is inevitably headed straight towards the same planet! Finally! Time to see the meeting of Prince Vegeta and Bulma in the next chapter - "Beginning Destinations." (Erg...I'll think of a better title later.) But will either be smitten? (Of course not, haha, but to complicate matters...) There's another man in the picture, a tall, handsome, ...green... one.   



	4. MuddledColored Planet

Disclaimer : Don't own it, don't sue me. Rating : R - Of course that could change, for the better. ^_~ Chapter Three : Muddled-Colored Planet Bulma stood silently, in the same blue dress, in the same green grass, under the same red moon. Again she felt pushed forward, and again she felt the same arms help her up again. She sighed and relaxed against the mysterious form as it caressed her. "I..." she began, but soon heard the all-too-familiar "Run" being whispered in her ear. "No..." She begged and turned, she tried to look this person in the eyes this time, but his form was draped in darkness still. Quickly, he spun her round and pointed to the bright red full moon. Even though her mind wanted him, to know him and to stay near him, her body felt a powerful fear the second it saw that moon and soon she felt herself running. The mud stopping her from picking up her feet, the wind blowing against her body as it tried to run away, it all got ridiculously strong as the footsteps behind her began to get louder. "No..." she whispered, and they got louder, "No!" she screamed then felt something sharp drive itself in her back. She turned and once again only saw fire. Bulma woke in a cold sweat, and as soon as the realization of what had just happened had only been 'the dream' hit her, she groaned and sat up in bed - it was again time for a walk. She couldn't sleep right after 'the dream,' for then she'd only dream it again. She knew this from experience. She needed to do something before sleeping again, to clear her mind. Bulma walked out of her room and headed to wards the bathroom, ready to take a long hot shower but stopped when she noticed the lights from within the control room were on. Her eyes widened, it had only been three days since she'd told Chi Chi about her reason for this trip, and she hadn't seen the raven-haired warrior since then. In truth she had intentionally avoided her, for fear of her oncoming wrath. It was just yesterday that Bulma had dropped guard around the control room, thinking Chi Chi wouldn't phone home now since she hadn't tried to before. But...the lights just now... Bulma ran to the control room and punched the code in the wall to get the doors open, and as she entered sure enough there was Chi Chi, standing before the video phone. "CHI CHI!" Bulma screamed, and Chi Chi turned to look at her friend, a look of surprise on her face. "What're you doing!?" "Is that Bulma?" A man's voice asked, obviously it was the person Chi Chi was on the phone with. "Yeah dad, it's her." Chi Chi spoke softly, and gave her friend a puzzled look. Bulma's angered expression dropped when she saw the Ox King's face peering through the screen of the video phone. Bulma checked the clock on the wall, it was noon on earth. Both the Ox King and Chi Chi were staring at Bulma now. The blue-haired teen began to laugh nervously, _'So she's NOT ratting me out,'_ she thought conclusively. "Anyway..." Chi Chi turned away from Bulma now, "That's all, I'll talk to you later!" "Alright Chi, see you!" The Ox King grinned happily then put the phone down and looked to the screen, "I can still see you..." he mouthed, to which Chi Chi looked embarrassed. "You have to hit the red button to end the session dad." The Ox King looked startled as he could still hear her voice, then noticed the red button and smiled. Chi Chi put down the receiver and hit the red button herself, then turned to Bulma and glared. "You've been avoiding me." Bulma looked to her feet, "I was afraid you'd tell my father what I was doing, and then I'd have to go home." Chi Chi's brow raised, "So that's why you barged in here?" Bulma still wouldn't meet her angered gaze, but looked up when she heard her friend sigh. "I wouldn't do that Bulma." There was an almost defeated tone in her voice. "You wouldn't?" "No." Chi Chi stated plainly, and looked at her friend, as if evaluating her. "I wondered why you weren't more happy to have me along on this trip. We always hang out Bulma, I thought you'd be positively giddy about me coming along, I know I was. We'd travel together into outer-space, and we'd have so much adventure and fun! But after we left, and you were so depressed, . . . I was sad. I didn't know then, but I know now why you didn't want me along..." it was now Chi Chi's turn to look away, the hurt tone in her voice was undeniable. Bulma felt as though she was the biggest jerk in the universe. Her best friend had come along expecting the time of her life, and all Bulma could do was act distant and depressed, all because she hadn't found a boyfriend. She'd been treating Chi Chi like an unwanted dog since the time she stepped on board the ship, and she had never even realized it. Yeah, she was the worst friend in the world. "I'm so sorry Chi Chi!" she cooed and ran to her friend, "I ...I'm such a jerk!" She reached out to give Chi Chi a hug but was turned down by a small wave. "No, it's okay... I understand. I know how important it is for you to find a boyfriend." "No! It's NOT okay, you're my best friend Chi!" At that Chi Chi looked up, and Bulma stared her straight in the eye. "It's going to be different now, we're going to have fun!" Chi Chi then mirrored the grin that Bulma was now wearing, and they both beamed. "Alright!" she cheered. 

---

_"Radditz . . . Kakkarot . . . Bardock . . . BROLLY!? Vegeta - you're taking all of our best warriors!" "I know, old man. This is your punishment! If while we're gone, Vegetasei is attacked by Frieza and destroyed it'll be all your fault. All because you sent off your best warriors to search for these trinket balls!" "H-how-" The king began to say something like "How dare you!" but stopped when the insolent prince turned his back to him. "I'm going now," Vegeta spoke low and with a smirk on his face, "When you're dead, I'll rejoice," he then walked out of the palace and boarded the ship. _ Vegeta grinned and reclined on his bed, "Old fool..." That was what had happened before the team left Vegetasei. They had now been in space for a total of five Vegetasei days, and the prince was beginning to wonder if this "Namek" really even existed. They had purged a couple planets in search for directions, always blowing them up afterwards. As a safety precaution they thought it best to not let any other planets know of the Dragonballs, even if they weren't real. As Vegeta turned in his bed he wondered how long he was to stay out here, it had been so long and it wasn't as though they were getting anywhere. It seemed the planet's inhabitants got even more ignorant the farther out the universe they drifted. The prince scowled, "I'll kill that idiot for sending me out here..." Staying in close quarters with five other Saiyan men was bad enough. Now Vegeta was beginning to run out of shampoo. Those bastards were eating all the food stores as well, and soon they had to find food on other planets or starve. They ate everything in the new worlds - including the inhabitants. Just as Vegeta began to doze off, he heard a swish and his door was opened, but before he got a change to jump up and yell there was Kakkarot, "QUICK! Vegeta! I think we've found it!" 

---

"Hehehe, I've never done a facial using alien berries!" Chi Chi giggled as Bulma applied a pasty blue substance to her face. "Neither have I!" Bulma grinned, "Those people sure were nice though - even if they did look like pigs!" Chi Chi snorted, "Yeah...and they thought WE were ugly!" Both girls giggled again. Bulma and Chi Chi's space adventure had made a total 180 degree turn in the past five days. Bulma had decided while she wasn't going to end her boyfriend hunt totally, she would allow herself to feel less pressure on the matter. This worked wonders for her dream problem, and soon she wasn't having the nightmare anymore. The girls had been having a wonderful time on the new planets they visited. None of the inhabitants had been remotely good-looking, but the planets themselves were amazing. Bulma was feeling something new awaken within her, it was a sense of adventure. She was sharing her technological advances with underdeveloped species and more developed species were sharing theirs with her. Chi Chi too was having a blast. She found a new opponent on each planet, and has yet to be defeated. Lots of aliens came close to beating her, but her human wit always won out in the end. In addition to the great physical workout of battle, Chi Chi was also learning new techniques. New powers she was beginning to unlock within herself. She could now fly! Although she hadn't perfected the technique, and was somewhat of a goof in the air, she could still do it. She was learning amazing mind tricks as well, and was thinking she was close to becoming telepathic and able to read other people's minds. The friendship bond between the two teens was growing at leaps and bounds as well, Chi Chi was learning more about Bulma's infatuation with men and Bulma was learning more about just how innocent Chi Chi was. 'I never figured a woman who's blasted people to pieces would NOT know what a penis looked like...' The planets they were visiting seemed to get even more exotic as the days passed. Just yesterday they had visited a planet where rare jewels like diamonds, rubies, and emeralds were as common as dirt. Bulma had went about mad too, snatching every jewel she could see. 'You know, for someone so rich, you'd think you wouldn't be so greedy!' Chi Chi had remarked. "...Can you smell that?" Bulma asked, as she looked around the room with her nose stuck in the air. "Yeah..." Chi Chi's nose scrunched, and she sat up off Bulma's bed. "It smells sort of like bacon..." "Yeah...Smells good!" Bulma smiled, "Are you making something?" "No..." Chi Chi stopped for a second, then came over to Bulma and smelt the bowl of face cream they had made, "Bulma...I think it's the face mask!" Before the blue-haired teen could reply she felt her eyes start to water, and soon her face began to tingle. "Chi Chi?" "Bulma!" Chi Chi screamed, her face suddenly feeling like it was on fire. "IT'S BURNING!" Both women screamed at the top of their lungs, each then rushed to the bathroom and turned the shower on to full blast. They stuck their faces under the running water and drenched themselves fully. Once the burning then began to subside, Bulma tentatively touched her face, which felt very warm. Her eyes widened as her fingers brushed over her cheeks, which felt ...gooey. Bulma ran to the mirror and shrieked when she saw her reflection. Where her once beautiful porcelain features resided, now began to rise hideous bumps that soon began to pop and redden. Before long her whole face was red, and puss was sliding down from every pore. New zits kept forming too. Her whole face looked bright red, horribly disgusting and glistening. She quickly turned to notice Chi Chi's face was doing the same. "What h-h-happened!?" Chi Chi shrieked. "I don't know! Those woman said those berries would make our faces more beauti-" Bulma stopped in mid-sentence. Those same women who were themselves bright red and pig-nosed, those same women who considered the Bulma and Chi Chi disgustingly white and smooth-skinned! Bulma dropped to her knees, "Those women...were so gross!" "How could we have been so stupid!" Chi Chi cried, and both woman began to sob. Since each were soaked, they both decided to retire to their rooms and change clothes. Bulma reemerged a few minutes later wearing a pair a baggy sweat pants and a huge white sweat-shirt that read 'Freddy says relax.' She had tied her hair up in a bun and was holding onto every zit-cream and alcohol product she owned. "I think these might help..." She said as she moved into the kitchen, where Chi Chi was currently making herbal tea remedies to help the situation. The raven-haired teen was also wearing her best comfort clothes, and had laid out many chocolates for emotional support. Bulma laid her products out on the table and sat, she turned one over and began to read its label slowly. "This one says... it prevents acne..." she banged her head on the table, "I don't need prevention I need...zit-killer!" Chi Chi came over and sat down, placing an herbal tea in front of her friend. "Here...this helps." Bulma eyed her friend's still red and glistening face, "It's not making YOU any better!" "JUST DRINK IT!" Chi Chi shouted angrily, and Bulma felt a chill run down her spine. "Y-yes ma'am." She obeyed and sipped her tea quietly. "This is all your fault..." "HOW IS IT MY FAULT!?" It was now Bulma's turn to yell. "IF YOU HADN'T ....IF YOU...I....ARGH!" Chi Chi cried, and began to chug her cup of tea. Bulma's wide-eyed stare turned narrow, "What's in this tea, Chi Chi?" "...alcohol..." The blue-haired teen let loose an exasperated sigh, "So then it WILL make me feel better...haha..." Chi Chi snorted and popped a chocolate in her mouth, "Yup." The girls sat silent for awhile then. Bulma was still reading the acne product's label's, and Chi Chi was gorging on chocolates. Soon the raven-haired woman noticed the very sad and distilled look no her friend's face, "I'm sure this is only temporary..." Bulma snapped out her trance, "...right..." If she wasn't worried before, she was now. She wondered how was she supposed to find a guy looking like this? "I'm sure... the right Mr.Right, would see past the zits, ...I mean if you still have then when you find him." Bulma looked up, that was the first time she had ever her Chi Chi give her positive reinforcement about finding a boyfriend. "Thanks." Suddenly there was a loud beeping noise heard in the kitchen, both girls perked up immediately. That noise meant the ship had detected a new planet with life on it. This was a new innovation for the ship Bulma had picked up on another planet. The ship now sensed "Ki"s, which apparently were life forces, or so that's what the aliens had told her. It was working brilliantly so far. Both girls ran to the control room and looked upon the new planet. "It looks like earth!" Chi Chi cried, and Bulma gaped. It did look a lot like earth, if only a bit bluer...or green, Bulma couldn't quite decide which it was. "Do you wanna land now or later?" "I think now, ...I mean, the sun is up on this side and we're far from bed time ourselves." Chi Chi concluded. 

---

"It's just like what the myth says, a muddled-colored planet." Bardock spoke low, as all the six Saiyan men stood, almost in awe, before the window which shown the mysterious planet Namek. "Well..." Vegeta began slowly, and became irritated when he noticed no one moving, "LAND ALREADY!" Suddenly everyone around him began moving quickly, and the ship was being set up for a land. Vegeta sat in his seat and smacked his elbow as he reached for the seat-belt, "Damn it!" "Highness?" Brolly questioned, an eye-brow quirked. "It's nothing you idiot!" Vegeta snapped back. 

---

Bah...that took so long to get up. Ha! I wrote this like...RIGHT after I finished uploading the last chapter, but never uploaded this cause I figured I'd write more to it. Well, I didn't and I'm sorry. > Am in the process of writing the next chapter now. Vegeta and Bulma WILL MEET in this one, I promise. > I hate waiting so long between chapters...I'm a horrible procrastinator. Sorry. > Oh, and I still haven't figured out how old I wanna make Vegeta yet. I know some of you might not like old-man (26) Vegeta. But I don't know...I certainly don't want him too young. I'm still undecided, input is always good. 


End file.
